Catch Me A Catch
by Kahnartis
Summary: What happens when an unexpected individual utilizes his talent of matchmaking? Soul Society is being shaken! Watch out!
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me A Catch**

_Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match_

_Find me a find, catch me a catch_

_Matchmaker, matchmaker, look through your book_

_And make me a perfect match_

— Fiddler On the Roof

Seireitei has been infected by one of the most dangerous in either the world of the living or the dead: a matchmaker.

The days of peace and quiet were sadly over. Now it seems as though everybody is trying to prove their skills as a matchmaker.

Many of the female shinigami were absolutely smitten with the thought of a matchmaker.

It was actually the Shinigami Women's Association that told the story of the first few cases of this benevolent matchmaker.

However, it wasn't just the shinigami that were being bitten by the love bug. The human allies in Karakura Town were bitten as well while in Seireitei for their summer vacation. In fact, they were the first the first cases this mysterious matchmaker took on.

The humans had just finished their talk with Yamamoto-soutaicho when they started talking about what they were going to do as couples while on vacation. Now, only Ichigo and Orihime were a couple at this time, but Ishida and Sado had plans for getting a summer girlfriend.

"This is all wrong." the matchmaker's voice called out, startling the four.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo questioned the owner of the voice.

"The chemistry is all wrong here. The girl needs a man who will keep her grounded, protected, yet allowing her her many quirks. A man who can devote himself fully to her. The Quincy would be an ideal candidate." came the voice again.

Orihime and Ishida looked at each other before turning away, both blushing slightly. Ichigo sees this. "Well if you're so smart, then who would be a good match for me?"

"That's quite easy to answer, boy. You need a female who will stand up to you and challenge you. One with a sense of humor to balance out that scowl. You tend to shy around females, so your perfect match would be one who isn't all that shy about getting what she wants." the matchmaker explained.

"Oh yeah? And who would fit that description?" a curious Ichigo questioned.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho of the 10th Division."

"How do I know that you aren't just pulling my leg?" Ichigo asked.

"I am not one to joke around, boy, especially not on something so serious. Now get going and go find your new girl!" the matchmaker said as he bid the humans farewell.

Much to the annoyance of the captain of the 10th Division, the substitute shinigami appeared in the quiet office and was indulging Matsumoto on her every whim while she caught up with the orange haired girl.

"Kurosaki. What are you doing?" the male asked, not even looking up from the stack of papers the boy had brought over to his desk as Matsumoto's request.

"Just hanging out, getting to know people better, Toshiro." the orange haired male responded without breaking eye contact with the busty lieutenant.

"Leave if you two are just going to flirt all day in my office." was his reply. A knock on the door broke the silence caused by Hitsugaya's order. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal the smiling face of the girl who turned Soul Society upside down: Kuchiki Rukia. She surprisingly ignored the others in the room and went straight to the captain's desk. "These are the reports from both Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho. And here's the report for Matsumoto-fukutaicho, which must have her signature, from Ise-fukutaicho and myself." she said as she handed him each stack separately.

"Why do you have the 8th Division's officer's papers as well, Kuchiki-fukutaicho?" the captain asked, not being able to quell his curiosity.

"Kyoraku-taicho was hiding from Ise-fukutaicho in Ukiatek-taicho's office. When he was cornered by this fukutaicho, he handed his paperwork over to my taicho, and Ise-fukutaico did as well." Rukia answered letting the ending belong to imagination— it really isn't that hard to guess what happened. "If you will excuse me, I have to get back to work."

And she left just as unexpectedly as she entered. After a few seconds of silence, "Hey! That crazy girl didn't even say 'Hello'!" was heard all the way outside of the division complex alerting the next division over that their favorite sparring buddy was in town. The men on post outside the 11th Division quickly spread the word to their peers that Ichigo was back.

It has been almost two months since the matchmaker made his first match, and due to Orihime sitting in on a SWA meeting and telling of how she and Ichigo were matched up with Ishida and Rangiku, the news of the matchmaker spread like wildfire.

One of the most surprising matches to come about was the match of Abarai Renji and Hinamori Momo. Everyone expected that Hinamori and Hitsugaya would be matched or Rukia and Renji. Surprisingly, the two had had a crush on the other while in the academy, but after the incident in the world of the living with the hollow, it was pushed to the back burner.

Even more surprising was Hitsugaya's reaction to the news that his childhood friend was romantically interested in the loud, brash tattooed redhead. He congratulated them on their relationship before he informed Abarai about the consequences of breaking Momo's heart.

Rukia was happy for her friends. Hinamori was a good balance for Renji. Ichigo's relationship was progressing well with Matsumoto. Orihime was as happy as ever with Ishida. Although she didn't show it, she was feeling a little alone. Her friends all had someone special, and she is maintaining the division while Ukitake-taicho recovers from his most recent decline in health.

Hitsugaya let out a heavy sigh. Ever since that fateful when the matchmaker had confronted Ichigo and company, and the substitute shinigami started to pursue a relationship with the busty woman, Hitsugaya was stuck not only filling out all the paperwork, but also delivering it.

And that is how he ended up in Yamamoto-soutaicho's office.

"This is a surprise. What brings you to my office, Hitsugaya-taicho?" the old man asked.

"Paperwork. Here's the current paperwork for the 10th Division." the younger captain replied.

"Hmm. I see. Tell me, why are you not with a pretty female now? You have the time. It appears that both the 10th and the 13th Division are a bit ahead on the paperwork." a sudden twinkle came into the eyes of the old man. "Yes. That would be perfect."

"Sir?" Hitsugaya asked, worried about his leader's sanity.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. I can see exactly what you need. You need a female who is similar to you, yet is your opposite. Mature, yet childish. Cold, yet warm. Powerful, yet fragile. You need someone who will listen to you, yet correct you when you are wrong. Someone who will keep you on your toes." the wise man said passionately."

"Sir, are you trying to find me a match?" Hitsugaya couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Of course not." Hitsugaya let out a silent sigh. "I never 'try' to find a match. I know a perfect match, and I never tell them unless I am certain it will work."

"And just who would be my perfect match? You put out a difficult description to match to an actual being." Hitsugaya pointed out, a little curious as to who Yamamoto-soutaicho would name. Not that he would admit that.

"Why, Kuchiki Rukia, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

It is very rare that the white haired male is ever caught off guard, let alone rendered speechless. Yet that is his reaction to those words.

_"__Why, Kuchiki Rukia, of course."_

Hitsugaya wasn't aware that he left Yamamoto-soutaicho's office. He wasn't aware that he was has already passed the 10th Division. He wasn't aware that he had unknowingly entered the 13th Division headquarters.

"Shiro-chan!" Ukitake's voice brought him back to reality. "This is a surprise! You've come to visit for once… and without paperwork!"

"It's not 'Shiro-chan', Ukitake." Hitsugaya stated coolly, as if he hadn't just wandered aimlessly into the other man's office.

Ukitake just waves his hand in the air dismissing the thought. "Now, are you going to enlighten me with the reason you came to my office unannounced, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Shouldn't you still be in recovery?" Hitsugaya asked, ignoring the question.

"I'm just checking with Rukia to make sure everything is still running smoothly." Ukitake answered.

"According to Yamamoto-soutaicho, the 13th Division is actually ahead with their paperwork." Hitsugaya answered nonchalantly.

Ukitake looked shocked. "And why would the soutaicho tell you that?"

"I turned in my paperwork today and he mentioned that both the 10th and the 13th Divisions were ahead on their paperwork." the young man replied.

Ukitake just blinked his eyes. "You… you turned in your paperwork… to the soutaicho?"

"That's what I just said." Hitsugaya said a bit more harshly.

"RUKIA! Call Unohana-taicho! We have an emergency!" Ukitake yelled.

As soon as Ukitake had shut his mouth, the door opened to reveal a worried Rukia. "What's the emergency, taicho? Are you having another attack?"

"I'll be fine! Just get Unohana-taicho to come here quickly." Ukitake reassured the raven haired girl.

"Yessir!" she said as she quickly left to fulfill her duty.

Within minutes, the petite female returned with Unohana-taicho. "Is everything alright, Ukitake? Kuchiki-fukutaicho said it was an emergency." the gentle woman inquired.

"It's not me that needs help; it's Shiro-chan!" the sickly man answered.

All eyes fell to to the young captain. "WHAT?! Where did you get that idea, Ukitake?" an astounded Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, you were out of when you came into my office, you haven't once complained about Matsumoto-fukutaicho, and you even said that you turned in your paperwork to the soutaicho yourself!" Ukitake reasoned.

Before Hitsugaya so say anything in his defense, the office was filled with light giggles courtesy of Rukia and Unohana. It caused both men's eyes to soften, and a smile, no matter how big or small, to appear on their faces.

After a few more seconds, the two women were able to contain their giggles. "Hitsugaya isn't sick, Ukitake." Unohana said gently.

"But I've heard that there is a bug going around right now." Ukitake reasoned. The females once again giggling, and even Hitsugaya gave off a few chuckles.

"It's because there is a matchmaker in Seireitei. The 'bug' that is going around is the love bug." Unohana explained once the giggling had stopped.

"A matchmaker? Tell me more! Who is it? Have the made any successful matches?" Ukitake suddenly was very interested.

"Well, he got Kurosaki and Matsumoto-fukutaicho together. Abarai-fukutaicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho. The Quincy boy, Ishida, and Inoue Orihime. He even matched me with someone." the always smiling woman admitted.

That was news to the other three in the office. "Really, who?" Ukiatke questioned, eager to know the answer.

"Kuchiki-taicho." she admitted casting a glance at the younger Kuchiki.

Rukia was shocked. _Unohana-taicho and Nii-sama?_ In a weird way, she could see it happening. The woman was the epitome of a caring yet independent woman. "Wow. Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

"Well, these matchmaker is certainly making some expected matches." Ukitake pointed out. "He must see things that we don't see. But who is it?"

"Yamamoto-soutaicho." Hitsugaya answered.

Ukitake's mouth dropped open. "Yamamoto-soutaicho… is a matchmaker? I think that is the most unexpected thing I've heard all day!"

"Then, should I tell you that 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku and Soi Fong-taicho were matched just earlier this week? And that they are giving a relationship between them a chance?" Rukia asked.

"Come again? Did you say that Soi Fong-taicho and Madarame are now a couple?" Unohana asked, clearly surprised.

"I know. It surprised me, too. But it couldn't be denied when both Yumichika and Zaraki-taicho all confirmed it." Rukia said.

"Has anyone approached you, Kuchiki-fukutaicho?" the older female asked.

Rukia just shook her head. "I've been busy working since the whole hype started. Besides, Nii-sama would probably hunt down anyone who approached me before approaching him." Rukia tried to make a joke of it, but the others could tell she was feeling lonely.

"So, he is playing the protective big brother, now?" Ukitake asked, genuinely curious. It was rare to get Rukia to open up like this.

"Nii-sama doesn't 'play' anything. He simply is what he is. He hasn't suddenly had a personality change to where he is more open with everything, but he shows that he cares in little ways that mean more., and I wouldn't have it any other way." Rukia said with a smile on her face.

"That sounds like Kuchiki. He's always watched over you. Even in the beginning. Brothers may not always admit things openly concerning their sisters, but it doesn't change the fact that they still care." Hitsugaya said.

"Like how you still keep an eye on Hinamori-fukutaicho? And threatened Renji when they got together?" Rukia asked while looking straight into teal eyes, glad that someone else understood the sibling concept, even if was from the other viewpoint.

"Exactly." Hitsugaya said, keeping his eyes locked on violet eyes.

In an attempt to lighten the conversation, Ukitake aske dthe question he had been dying to ask since he learned of the matchmaker. "What about you, Shiro-chan? Has the soutaicho made you a match?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Because I have forgotten to say this already, I own nothing except the clothes on my back. Bet you knew that already…**

"What about you, Shiro-chan? Has the soutaicho made you a match?" Ukitake's words echoed in the sudden silence.

"Most of the couples don't reveal themselves until after a few trial days, taicho." explained Rukia.

"But you can't tell me that you are not interested in this whole thing!" Ukitake was pouting. He was actually pouting about Rukia not being excited about a matchmaker.

"Sure, it's interesting that Yamamoto-soutaicho is, well was, a closet matchmaker. And it's fun to see who he pairs together. But, that cannot become the main goal in our lives. We are still shinigami, and we all still have jobs to do." Rukia explained.

"Even so, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Seireitei hasn't been this lively in many years. Well, happy is a better word for it. Would you really deny your friends a chance to enjoy happiness?" Unohana-taicho added in.

"That's an unfair question, Unohana. We all know of Kuchiki's loyalty to her friends and family. Yet, you both make valid points. However, Kuchiki said nothing about stopping what is going on; instead, she mentioned that it should not be the only thing we are focusing all of our time on." Hitsugaya reasoned.

A knock on the door caused all of the occupants of the room to look at the door. "Permission to enter?"

"Enter." Ukitake answered professionally.

The door opened to reveal both Renji and Momo with a few stacks of paperwork each. The couple looked surprised to see the gathering of people in the office.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" a clearly confused Renji asked.

"You're in the 13th Division. What do you think I'm doing here?" Rukia responded.

"Shut up! You know what I meant!" Renji argued back.

"All I did was answer your question." Rukia said with a smirk.

Before Renji could open his mouth, Momo cut him off. "Excuse him, Kuchiki-fukutaicho. He's a bit lacking in subtly and manners."

"You will definitely have your hands full, Hinamori-fukutaicho." Rukia responded easily. "Anyway, you mentioned paperwork?"

"Ah, yes! Here it is." Momo said as she handed over her paperwork to the raven haired girl before elbowing the redhead to do the same. "Well, we're off for lunch. See you later, Shiro-chan!" she called as she and Renji were walking out the door.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho." Hitsugaya deadpans, but the two just kept walking.

"Well, on that note, I believe I will take my leave as well. Ukitake, remeber that you are to be resting for another week before coming in for a check up." Unohana said before also leaving.

"Would you like some candy before you go, Shiro-chan?" Ukitake asked cheerfully.

"No. And stop calling me 'Shiro-chan'!" an obviously exasperated Hitsugaya said before turning to the only female left. "Have a good day, Kuchiki." And with that he left.

Ukitake turned to look at his subordinate. "Well, you heard Unohana-taicho. Another week of resting for me. It seems you have everything under control, Rukia. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, taicho." Rukia said with a sincere smile on her face as she watched the white haired man also leave the office.

After leaving the 13th Division, Hitsugaya went straight to his office. He had just sat down behind his desk and closed his eyes when the door slammed open and a loud squeal was heard.

"TAICHO!" the distinct voice of Matsumoto called out as she rushed toward the male with the intention of enveloping him in a bear hug.

Luckily, Hitsugaya managed to back his chair up just in time for Matsumoto to trip over her feet enough to where she would stumble, but not fall. He couldn't hide the slight smirk on his face when she turned to glare at him.

"Matsumoto." he said cooly, as if he didn't thwart her plans.

"Mou, that was a mean trick, taicho. Here I was, so happy to see you for the first time in ages, and you almost make me fall." the busty woman pouted.

"Perhaps if came into work on time and decided to stay longer than ten minutes, you might actually recall seeing me." he sais with a blank expression on his face.

"You mean you've been working this whole time?" Matsumoto asked, clearly astounded.

Hitsugaya mentally sighed. _Didn't I just have a conversation on this?_ "Just because everything is peaceful now doesn't mean we can suddenly drop all of our responsibilities."

"You really need to get a girlfriend." Matsumoto deadpanned causing teal eyes to narrow. It seemed as though Matsumoto hadn't changed since she began seeing Kurosaki.

"I bet I know a piece of information that you don't know concerning a match that was recently made." It was childish, but what better way to get back at Matsumoto than to dangle new information in front of her?

"If it's about Ikkaku and Soi Fong-taicho, then I already know about it." Matsumoto said while waving her hand in the air as if if to dismiss the notion that Hitsugaya knew a piece of gossip that she didn't.

"It's much better than that. After all, as of now, there are only six people, myself included, that know." Hitsugaya baited.

"Who? You must tell me! Tell me!" Matsumoto begged.

Meanwhile, at the 8th Division, Ukitake was talking animatedly with Kyoraku and Nanao. "But the really strange part of the whole encounter was that Hitsugaya and Rukia seemed to be defending each other."

Now, Kyoraku was most definitely interested the story. Even Nanao leaned in a bit to hear what Ukitake would have to say. "Like how Jushiro?"

"Well, Rukia gave a reason as to why Hitsugaya didn't have to answer any questions. Then she went on say that we shouldn't just be focusing on a matchmaker. That's when Unohana said that Rukia shouldn't be trying to take away the happiness. And that's when Hitsugaya jumped in and defended Rukia's point. And he even said a goodbye to her personally!" Ukitake explained.

"You don't think that…" Nanao started before being interrupted.

"We know that Yama-jii is the matchmaker…" Kyoraku said before trailing off.

"I know that Hitsugaya was in his office earlier today…" Ukitake stated before sharing a look with the other two.

"Matchmaker Yamamoto-soutaicho has just made another match!" they all yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: If there is something you want to see in this story, please let me know and I will try to incorporate it.**

The main hall of the 1st Division's headquarters was silent as many of the people inside waited for one last person to arrive to the pre-planned meeting. After about ten minutes, Kurotsuchi Mayuri finally appeared.

"Ah. It seems as though I made you all wait on me." the mad scientist said.

"And why are you so late, Kurotsuchi-taicho?" Unohana asked while silently thinking of how many open rooms she had at the division as a precaution.

"An experiment got a little out of control. Now, about 15 subordinates are all sorts of colors." he said while wearing a creepy smile. "I'm sure it's nothing too serious."

"Well, if that is all, then we will now start the meeting." came the voice of Yamamoto-soutaicho, effectively silencing everyone in the room.

Half an hour later, all the necessary reports were given and many were ready to leave when Yamamoto caught them all off guard.

"Have you taken the advice I gave you last week to heart yet, Hitsugaya-taicho?" There was a certain twinkle in the old man's eyes that Hitsugaya didn't trust.

"I'm not going to be with someone just because someone else thinks that I should be with them." answered Hitsugaya.

"Aha! I knew it!" Ukitake happily exclaimed. "So that's why you were so out of it when you came to my office last week!"

"You mean the kid came to your office willingly?" a confused Kenpachi asked.

"Exactly! He just wandered right in without seeming to realize it. I was so worried about him that I even called Unohana to come and check on him."

All eyes look to Hitsugaya who has his eyes narrowed on Ukitake. "They don't need to know everything, Ukitake."

"If what we are assuming is true, that Yamamoto-soutaicho matched him with someone before leaving the office, then why did he wander to the 13th Division?" Soi Fong questioned.

"Just because you all are in relationships right now doesn't mean you can just ask and assume anything about other people's relationships." Hitsugaya responded.

"That sounds awfully defensive, Hitsugaya-taicho. Were you perhaps rejected?" Byakuya added his input into the conversation.

The temperature suddenly plummeted in the hall before an infuriated Hitsugaya suddenly walked to the door and left.

"Did he really just leave before a meeting was dismissed?"

"He didn't answer the question."

"Do you think we pushed him too far?"

"Considering the flurries outside, I give it a day until he is back to himself."

"Did anyone else catch the fact that he was proving that he truly gave the idea of his match some thought because he was being so defensive about the subject?"

"Do you think he is nervous about confronting her?"

"Hitsugaya, nervous? I want to see that."

"Of course you do Kenpachi. Though, one has to wonder about what type of girl could affect Hitsugaya so much?"

"Perhaps, he is not happy with his match?"

**SWA Meeting**

"OK! Before we take the next vote, who's the newest couples that we know about this week?" Kusajishi Yachiru asked the gathering of women.

"Well, Madarame Ikkaku and myself got together since the last meeting." Soi Fong said casually.

"Kuchiki-taicho and myself recently became a couple as well." Unohana added with a smile.

"Whaa?" Many of the women were shocked. "You and Kuchiki-taicho?"

"It's nice that we all have someone. No one is really left anymore when we talk about relationships." Nanao shyly admitted.

"Yeah. It was about time that you gave into Kyoraku-taicho's advances." Matsumoto commented.

Only Unohana spared a glance at the raven haired female sitting at the end of the table. The girl had obviously just finished working a short while ago. Her hair was a little messy and her eyes looked tired even though she showed no emotion on her face and held herself up proudly. Unohana thought that the girl worked entirely too hard for being someone so young.

"I've heard rumors that your taicho has found someone, Rangiku. Is it true? Who is it?"

That comment broke Unohana's train of thought.

"As if he would tell me. He wouldn't even tell me about an oh-so secret couple last week." the busty woman answered.

"What couple?" Many of the females were listening now, some even leaning in as if that would make the answer appear that much faster.

"I don't know! He wouldn't tell me!" Matsumoto pouted. "And then he lectured me about spending too much time with Ichigo. If taicho does have girl, then he doesn't have to worry about being separated from them for long periods of time. Summer's almost over, and Ichigo will have to go back to school."

"Oh, Matsumoto. I forgot that Ichigo will have to go back soon. How is that going to work out?" Kiyone asked, honestly curious.

"Well, he said that he will try to come here for a weekend once a month, and during his school breaks."

"No more sad stuff! Enjoy carrot-top while he is here!" Yachiru exclaimed causing the table to giggle.

"So, who's the most unexpected couple this week?" Nanao asked.

"Since we don't have confirmation on Hitsugaya-taicho's possible relationship status, I vote that Soi Fong-taicho and 3rd seat Madarame are the most unexpected this week." Unohana suggested, earning many nods of agreement.

"Okay then! If anyone needs to rant about their man, now is the time to do it and get some advice."

"Renji has been really on edge lately. And he won't talk to me about anything." Momo said. "I don't know of it's because I did something or what. What do you think, Kuchiki-fukutaicho?"

All eyes turn to the woman at the end of the table as if just noticing that she is there. "I'd say that he just needs to use up some pent up energy. Renji is a fighter. Whether it's just a verbal confrontation or an actual fight, he thrives in it. Get him and Ichigo to spar. He will be back to his normal, brash self in no time." Rukia answered.

"It's been awhile since you attended a meeting, Kuchiki." Soi Fong stated.

"I've been busy."

"Has a boy been keeping you away?" Matsumoto asked.

"Now, now. Let's leave Kuchiki-fukutaicho alone. I'm sure she has her reasons." Unohana intervened before the conversation could really get started. She caught the grateful look that Rukia sent her and gave her a gentle smile in return. "I believe that now is a good time for get some snacks."

**Soukyoku Hill**

The moon was high in the black sky as a pale figure sat at the edge of the hill. "Kuchiki. What are you doing out here?" a male voice called out as the visitor sat next to figure.

"I could ask you the same thing, Hitsugaya-taicho." the female replied.

"I believe I asked you first." Hitsugaya answered.

"This is where I come when I just want to get away from everything for the time being." Rukia admitted.

"I figured you would try to stay away from this place as much as possible. It was nearly your execution site, after all." Hitsugaya said honestly.

"It was nearly yours, too, if I remember correctly." Rukia said.

"That's true. Even if it wasn't unexpected, to be labeled a traitor…" Hitsugaya started.

"I know. We both had our own reasons for doing what we did during those times, and it was what we considered right by our own standards. I think that's what truly matters in the end." Rukia explained. "I'll admit though, that I sometimes worry about how easily it will be for Seireitei to turn its back on me again."

"Indeed. No one even asked if there was a reason that I turned rouge. They just automatically put a label on me, on you." Hitsugaya added. "It's nice to know there is someone out there who understands, even if it isn't the best thing to share a connection on."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh at that, and after a bit Hitsugaya laughed as well.

"You're awfully talkative tonight, Kuchiki. From what I hear, you don't open up very often." the white haired man said.

"Perhaps I trust you. Besides, you said it yourself, we share a connection that no one else around us understands." the woman responded easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm not changing everything... just some pieces that I noticed and wanted to highlight for this story…**

**AN2: Seriously, let me know if you want to see something in particular…**

Unohana Retsu couldn't help but point out that both Kuchiki siblings made a change to look like the other after the SWA declared a "makeover" day and ambushed as many people as possible. Some only took temporary makeovers, while others made more drastic changes.

Kuchiki Byakuya no longer wore his hair in the white kenseikan. It was still held back, but there was one bang that ran across his face similar to that of his adopted sister's usual style.

Kuchiki Rukia chose to change her uniform a bit. She now has one sleeve that comes to her elbow and she wears similar gloves as her brother.

When Unohana asked either of them, they just simply answered with a shrug or a wave of the hand. She smiled as she remembered that she had asked that question the first time she had tea with both siblings in gardens of the Kuchiki Estate.

As Unohana was reminiscing, a certain old man was concocting another scheme with two of his students.

"Ukitake. Kyoraku. You need to help Hitsugaya Toshiro catch Kuchiki Rukia." The old man had a serious expression on his face when he gave the order.

"How? The boy is as stubborn as they come." Kyoraku said.

"Set him up. Put them in a place with a romantic mood, and let the boy take over from there. If all else fails, I will send Kuchiki-taicho to help him."

"Kuchiki-taicho? Help?" Disbelief was clear in Ukitake's voice. "He will not help any male, most especially Hitsugaya, succeed in gaining Rukia's affections."

"Who said Kuchiki-taicho was going to assist him?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes holding that same twinkle that Hitsugaya saw.

"You did!" cried out both students.

"Did I? I believe I said that I would send in Kuchiki-taicho to help him. I never said anything about assisting."

"Then how would he help?" Ukitake asked.

"It will not matter if you two can come up with a successful plan." Yamamoto-soutaicho deadpanned.

After the two men left the 1st Division, they headed out to the 10th, where they commandeered Matsumoto to help with the plan. "Ha! Taicho can't say anything about me leaving early this time!" was the joyous comment she made as she left the division. "So what's all this about?" The busty woman asked once they were in Kyoraku's office.

Kyoraku cut straight to the chase. "Hitsugaya and Rukia are not making progress in their relationship."

Matsumoto blinked. "Taicho and Rukia… relationship?" Suddenly she understood. "You mean Rukia is Hitsugaya-taicho's secret girlfriend?"

"No." Ukitake said as Matsumoto's face fell. "And that's the problem. He hasn't a made a move yet. There is no relationship, and that is what we are trying to fix."

A slow, wicked smirk made its way across the busty woman's lips. "Well then, we had best get started."

Back in the 10th Division, Hitsugaya felt a sense of dread come upon him. He was sure that Mastumoto was involved with whatever caused it. He sincerely hoped it wasn't going to be another blind date.

Convincing Rukia to have a small picnic at the 8th Division after work didn't take too much work. All Ukitake had to do was alert her brother that she would be late getting in, get her away from the office, assure her brother that it was only a small meal between friends, oh yes, and convince her to leave the office. Nope not too hard.

"Come on, Rukia. You are doing so much that a little break will not hurt. It's just a small meal, nothing too big." Ukitake tried but it was useless. He hated to pull this card but she left him no choice. "Please, Rukia. For me." And just like that, she caved.

It took a bit more convincing and bribery for Matsumoto to get Hitsugaya to leave the office early that night. "Come on, taicho! What do I have to do to get you to go?"

Hitsugaya smirked. That was just what he was waiting for; he wasn't the youngest captain for no reason, after all. "You could come in on any day of my choosing and complete all the paperwork, alone, and with no drinking." Matsumoto was speechless as he walked past her to the door. "Well, are we going somewhere or not?"

Matsumoto quickly made her way past her captain and lead him towards the roofs of the 8th Division. Before Hitsugaya could even ask, she explained what was going on. "Ukiatke-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho thought that you had been spending too much time work, so we set up a little picnic for you under the stars. It will be a nice meal between friends."

Hitsugaya didn't respond except with a nod of his head. It wasn't all that unusual of a request. People were always telling him he worked too much and that he needed to leave the office more.

Matsumoto stopped on the roof that had the basket and blanket on it. "Oh shoot! I forgot to get the drinks! I'll be back in a few!" And just like that, she left.

A couple of minutes later, he heard someone land on the roof. He figured it was Matsumoto. "Hitsugaya-taicho?" He knew that voice, and it wasn't Matsumoto.

"Kuchiki, what are you doing here?" he asked, now looking straight at the woman that had unexpectedly joined him on the roof.

"Ukitake-taicho brought me here saying something about a meal before he left saying that he left something at the office." Rukia explained.

"Matsumoto did the same thing to me." Hitsugaya said as they shared a knowing look.

"I would hate to waste the food, but…" Rukia began, not quite sure how to go on. It had only been a few days since that night on the hill.

"Well, it's not good to let this food go to waste." Hitsugaya repeated her words as he sat down and opened the basket.

"Please, do not mock me, Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukia said while still standing.

Hitsugaya sighed before looking up at Rukia. "I do not believe we know each other well enough for that, Kuchiki… but I look forward to the day we do."

Well, that certainly made her sit down and blush like no tomorrow. She decided to look at the food and noticed that the labels were in Yuzu's handwriting. It looked like Matsumoto had gotten Ichigo to convince Yuzu to make some food. That, or he had some stored somewhere.

"Looks like Matsumoto-san got Ichigo to get Yuzu to cook." Rukia said.

"Smart move. I wouldn't even be in the same room as Matsumoto's cooking." Hitsugaya replied.

"It's the same with Inoue." Rukia added.

She noticed that there was a plate of noodles and balls of meat on one tray, some bread in another container, and two cups with a container of tea. Her stomach growled as she looked at the food.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he handed her a pair of chopsticks. They both eat and enjoy the comfortable silence.

About half way through the meal, Hitsugaya had rolled one of the meat balls over to Rukia, who shyly took it.

Near the end of the meal, neither noticed that they picked up some noodles at the same time, nd neither of them noticed that they each had one end of the same noodle. Well, that was until they both leaned in to get the last of the noodles they each had picked up, and came face to face with each other.

Hitsugaya was looking Rukia in the eyes when saw a flash go off from the corner of his eye. It appeared that Rukia saw it as well because she quickly blinked and turned her head away at the same time he did to look for the culprit.

Hidden in an alleyway, the four culprits were chastising each other.

"Did you see that? It was so cute! I knew my plan would work!" Matsumoto bragged.

"I cant believe you were actually spying on them!" said another female.

"Come now, Nanao-chan. Surely you thought it was romantic and cute?" came the voice of Kyoraku.

"Well, sure, but it was a private moment!" Nanao defended.

"Do you think they saw the flash?" Ukiatke asked while fiddling with the camera.

Their answer came in the drop of temperature and shadows appearing in the alleyway where they were hiding out.


	6. Chapter 6

Yamamoto looked at the gathering of people in his office. Officers from the 8th, the 10th, and the 13th were all present. Some were nervous, some were nonchalant, some were irritated, and then some looked guilty.

"You are all here because there was a noise complaint from the 8th Division last night. Kurotsuchi-taicho provided information that all of you were present when the complaint occurred." The old man said in a humorless tone.

All but two immediately started to defend themselves; each person trying to talk over the others.

"Silence." Once everyone had settled back down, Yamamoto-soutaicho began, again. "No one has denied that they were present. Tell me, what caused three taicho and their fukutaicho to cause a scene?"

Kyoraku decided to speak up first. "Well, we listened to what you had to say, and we made it happen. However, there was one problem. We got caught and Hitsugaya-taicho just wouldn't let us explain. He was trying to freeze us to death, and Kuchiki-san was supporting him."

"I see. Is this true?" He turned his eyes toward Hitsugaya, who was standing at one end of the line, before turning his head toward Kuchiki Rukia, who was the opposite end.

Surprisingly, it was Matsumoto who answered. "Of course not. Kyoraku-taicho is simply telling one of his tales again. No, it just so happened that there was a cute couple on the rooftop of an 8th Division, and it turns out that the male was upset with us innocents for interrupting his time with his girl. He blocked our escape route, then, he threatened us. It was terrifying."

"No one believes your story, Matsumoto-fukutaicho." declared Nanao. "Obviously, what happened was that Hitsugaya-taicho and Kuchiki-fukutaicho were together on a roof, while the rest of us were taking a walk through the alleys. When we paused to take a photo, Hitsugaya-taicho and Kuchiki-fukutaicho reacted thinking that they were the subject of the photograph. Netiher would let us explain, causing undue noise."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at her story before turning to Ukitake.

"All the noise was caused because Shiro-chan and Rukia were upset over being interrupted during their dinner. They were thoroughly chastising all of us for spying on them." He wasn't even going to try to deny that he was there. It wouldn't work after the other three stories anyway.

"You are saying that Hitsugaya-taicho and Kuchiki-fukutaicho were the ones who caused all the noise?" asked Yamamoto-soutaicho. The four nod their heads 'yes.' "Do either of you have anything you would like to say in your defense?"

Hitsugaya decided that it was finally time to speak. "Sir, the stories you have heard so far have only been partial truths. It's true that Kuchiki and I were at the 8th Division last night. It's even true that we were eating a meal on the roof. However, what the others have left out is that they, themselves, set the whole thing up. Both Kuchiki and myself left them alone until they took a picture of us. When we went to investigate, they were already chastising each other. Once they caught sight of myself and Kuchiki, they started yelling."

"And what do you have to say, Kuchiki-fukutaicho?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho's story is correct, Yamamoto-soutaicho. However, nothing bad came from it. We all over-reacted a bit, and the others were being themselves. This whole thing has been blown completely out of proportion." Rukia answered.

"I see. Very well, then. You are all free to go." Yamamoto waited until his office was clear before he called Sasakibe over and ordered him send out a message. A few minutes later, a figure appeared at the door. "Enter, Kuchiki-taicho."

Meanwhile, Rukia walked to the 4th Division. She sincerely hoped that the person she was coming to see wouldn't be busy. She needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand. Finally, she reached the building she was looking for.

She walked the halls searching for someone. She smiled when she spotted them. "Unohana-taicho. Hinamori-fukutaicho. May I please speak to you both?" she asked politely. Rukia wasn't expecting to see Unohana-taicho, but she knew it wouldn't hurt to have her input as well.

"Of course, Kuchiki-fukutaicho. What do you need?" replied Unohana.

Rukia hesitated. "Um, I don't want others to overhear…"

Unohana nodded her head in understanding before leading the two women into an empty room. "Is something wrong, Kuchiki-fukutaicho?"

Rukia sighed before straightening her back and standing tall. "Well, I've been running into this person lately, and we've talked. I'm starting to like him, but I'm afraid of rejection."

"Well, you will never know until you tell him. Perhaps he feels the same way." Unohana said.

"Yeah. I mean, that's kinda what happened with me and Renji. We were both afraid the other was going to reject us, and so that's why it took so long for us to get together." added Momo.

"Have you two done anything that might help you figure out his feelings for you?" asked the gentle woman.

"Well, we accidentally met each other outside late one night and talked. We discovered that we were similar in certain aspects. There was a time when he ignored others and said a personal goodbye to me. And last night, we had dinner together." Rukia admitted with a blush.

"Oh? I thought Byakuya said that you and Ukiatke were going out for dinner last night?" Unohana said with a slight narrowing of her eyes.

Rukia's blush deepened, causing Hinamori's curiosity to skyrocket. "You lied about where you were going, Kuchiki-san?" the brunette asked.

The raven haired female shook her head. "No, it was set up by some people that we know that are trying to get us together."

"Is that why you are hesitant? Because you're just a part of a matchmaking scheme?" Unohana pried. If the girl answered yes, then it could be a problem. After all, Yamamoto-soutaicho matched her with Hitsugaya.

"Yes. I don't know if this just coming up because of your friends setting us up, or if what I am feeling is genuine." Rukia said softly, casting her eyes around the room.

"You know yourself better than anyone else, Kuchiki Rukia. While a relationship may come out of the matchmaking of others, nothing will change you feelings on the matter." advised the older woman.

"Between this and Shiro-chan's secret girlfriend, we will have plenty to talk about at the next SWA." Momo said happily, not seeing the other girl's face fall at her words.

Unohana, however, caught the expression before it was hidden behind an aloof facade.

"We don't have any proof on Hitsugaya-taicho's relationship status, remember? Even Kuchiki-fukutaicho was there when we discussed this." Unohana stated in hopes of reassuring Rukia that there was a chance with the young man who was slowly winning her heart.

In the 10th Division office, Hitsugaya couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was the dinner he had last night with Kuchiki Rukia. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He liked the girl. He had liked the girl for some time now. However, there were a few obstacles in his way: her brother, meddlers, getting her to like him, her nobility… he could keep going but it would just make him depressed.

He had made progress with the little Kuchiki by going slowly at first. He would talk to her, ask her a few questions, or something of the sort at times when he would ignore others.

He would defend her; perhaps not outright, but in conversations he would concede that she was correct— a feat few will ever achieve with him.

He made significant progress with her that night on Soukyoku Hill. He got her to open up, and he, in turn, opened up to her.

Just memories of last night brought a small smile to his face. After all, he had flirted and teased her, and she didn't run away. He was walking the line when he gave her that meat ball. It was a risky move to make so early, but it paid off in the end. And then, that almost perfect moment was ruined by some meddlers.

But, she didn't pull away until the flash went off.

That was a good thing. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hope you enjoy!**

The lieutenant's meeting was almost over. All the information had been shared, and now many were just talking about work.

"You know, we are fukutaichos because there taichos." Hisagi of all people spoke out, gaining everyone's attention.

"Well, yeah, without taichos there would be order." Iba-fukutaicho said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I mean that the position of fukutaicho exists because of taicho. We are the arms of our taicho." defended Hisagi.

"Okay, I get that, but that's still a 'duh' statement." Momo added.

"But, don't you think it's unfair that they get all the credit for taking care of the division when it's usually us, fukutaicho, that do it?" Hisagi inquired.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Hisagi he had them all thinking now, well most of them, but he would take what he could get. He was sure he could win the others over soon enough.

The only ones not giving Hisagi's statement some thought were Sasakibe, Nemu, Yachiru, and Rukia.

"I see what you are saying. I've never really noticed it before." Isane's voice rang out. "Perhaps it is because I don't always tend to the same patients that Unohana-taicho does."

"I think that I have always known it, but not. It's like one of those things that has to be pointed out for you to realize it." mentioned Renji.

Kira deiced to vocalize his opinion as well. "Even those of us with taicho right now aren't getting all the credit. It's more along the lines of 'Good job holding the division together. It will make it easier for the new taicho when they come.' It's kinda depressing."

"Really? That's what people say?" Nanao sounded absolutely shocked.

"No one dares go against Kenny." Yachiru declared. "They're all scared he'll kill them if they don't follow orders."

Well, what can you say to that?

"Humph. There's no pleasing my taicho. If you do good, she says to better. If you fail, she makes you do better the next time, after she threatened bodily harm." Omaeda said grumpily.

"We work just as hard, if not harder, than our taicho, yet they get all the credit." Matsumoto finally answered. "Who needs taichos?" Matsumoto was turning her head to look at all the other fukutaicho in the room. Many of them were nodding their heads in agreement. As she looked towards the little Kuchiki on the end, she spotted an additional face.

"TAICHO! What are you doing here?" Matsumoto yelled, causing all the occupants of the room to look toward the white haired male.

"Kurosaki is running rampant through Seireitei looking for you." Hitsugaya said as casually as one would mention the weather. His narrowed eyes showed that he was going to question her later on her comment.

Matsumoto immediately jumped up. "Crap! He leaves tonight! Well, it's been fun! Gotta go!" The busty woman was out the door in seconds.

"Is there a reason you are still here, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Sasakibe asked politely.

"Just what was this meeting about?" the young man asked in the 'no-nonsense' voice.

"Oh, just the usual reports, nothing to worry about." Momo answered easily. Others just nodded their heads in agreement.

"You often talk about not needing a taicho?" Fear entered many eyes of the shinigami at that question.

"Stop being so mean, _taicho_. It was a harmless comment." Rukia said, turning to look at the man standing to her side.

Many gasped at the boldness of the newest fukutaicho. Not only was she standing up to a taicho, but she was standing up to Hitsugaya-taicho!

An eyebrow quirked up at her statement. "And how exactly is harmless, _fukutaicho_?" He was honestly curious as to what she would say.

The other occupants of the room all leaned forward in anticipation. Would she throw them under the bus? Would she defend them?

"It was just a way for us to get rid of some stress. It didn't have anything to with you, or any other taicho personally. It was decided that instead of sharing what was really stressing us out, for privacy reasons, we would say 'taicho' as a substitute instead." Rukia said while looking Hitsugaya straight in the eye.

Hitsugaya just grunted and let the subject drop. There was suddenly a lot less tension in the air as Hitsugaya walked back toward the door. "Kuchiki." He paused to make sure he had her attention, even though he didn't turn around. "It's noble that you want to defend your peers. However, I hate it when people lie to me."

Rukia watched him leave as soon as he finished speaking. She held in the disappointment she felt. She didn't want the others to see it. She turned back to them with an indifferent mask on her face. "Well, at least we didn't really get in trouble."

No one could argue with that, but they felt somewhat guilty that Rukia had been called out when all she was doing was defending them.

"Rukia…" Renji started but couldn't find the words to say. Not even as he watched his childhood friend walk out the same door Hitsugaya had just moments earlier.

Rukia was unaware of her surrounding as she made her way through Seireitei. She unconsciously made her way to Ukitake's office. She just went right in and sat on the couch.

Ukitake could clearly see that something was bothering Rukia. He casually made his way over to the couch before he sat beside her. He would wait for her to speak first.

It took a few minutes before Rukia finally spoke. "I disappointed him."

Now, that confused Ukitake. It wasn't something entirely new, per say. However, it had been a long time since he had seen his fukutaicho this distraught.

"How so?" His gentle voice calmed her a little.

"I lied to him." was Rukia's simple response.

"You know how he is better than anyone else, Rukia. He's a proud man. Did he actually say he was disappointed in you?" the older man questioned.

"Yes." Rukia sounded utterly defeated.

"Rukia. Just apologize to him. I'm sure you had a good reason for lying to him." Ukitake said reassuringly.

"He just walked away after he told me he was disappointed in me." uttered Rukia.

"That's a very Byakuya thing to do. He probably wants you to understand that he doesn't appreciate being lied to, especially by you." he reasoned. "Now, why don't you go apologize to Kuchiki-taicho?"

Now Rukia was shocked. "Why would I apologize to Nii-sama?"

"Is that who you were talking about?" an obviously confused Ukiatke asked.

"What? Where'd you get that?" Rukia thought back on the conversation and could see where Ukitake could get the impression that she was talking about her brother. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. I think I will go apologize to him though. Thank you, taicho."

Ukitake could only just nod. He was still trying to figure out who could affect Rukia so much.

Hitsugaya went straight to his office after leaving the meeting. He knew he had upset Kuchiki Rukia with his words. It was he wanted. Not that he wanted to hurt her, but if she was hurt by him being upset that she lied to him, then it meant she felt something for him. And that was something he could work with.

In all honesty, he didn't want to hurt her, but he was hurt that she had lied to him. He also wasn't going to declare himself to her if she didn't feel anything for him. He had to make sure that his feelings were not one-sided.

All that was left to do was wait to see or hear about Rukia's reaction to his words.

It was the worst part of the whole plan. It gave him time to think. Did he push it a little far? Did he push it hard enough? What if she didn't care? What if she did? Who would confront the other first?

He wouldn't have to wait very long to see how his plan worked. He could fell the little Kuchiki at the entrance of his division.

It didn't take very long before he heard a knock on his door. "Enter."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Work is slow… **

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Hitsugaya-taicho. I came to say that I am sorry that I lied to you earlier today. There is no reason good enough that I can give for my actions. I can only hope that you will forgive me. We've gotten close lately, and I don't want to lose that."

Hitsugaya was happy. Even though she didn't come out and say anything specific about their current relationship, be it friends or wanting more, she didn't want him to leave her.

Hitsugaya's a brilliant tactician. And some of the greatest plans involve a lot of risk. It would be no different this time. "I was disappointed when you lied to me. I've trusted you with things I haven't told anyone else. I am not the most sociable person. I let very few get close to me. You are one of those few."

"I understand, Hitsugaya-taicho. I am sorry that I lost something as rare as your companionship to something so stupid. I just hope that one day I will have a second chance at reclaiming it." Rukia said.

"No, that will not happen." Hitsugaya said. He could clearly see the disappointment on Rukia's face. "It won't happen because I am not letting you go now that I have found you."

Rukia's eyes met his. Violet to teal. Hope to determination. Slowly a smile made formed on Rukia's lips. "That's quite the commitment for friendship. What would your girlfriend say if she heard you say that?"

"Girlfriend? Where did you hear that?" Hitsugaya was honestly surprised at Rukia's question.

"The women in the SWA are quite certain that you have a secret girlfriend." Rukia answered.

"There is only one woman I am interested in like that. She's from a traditional family, so her brother may cause some objections to our being together." Hitsugaya said, hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh…" was all Rukia could say as she lowered her head to look at the floor.

She wasn't sure sure when or how Hitsugaya moved to stand in front of her without her knowing, but she did notice when he tilted her head back up to look at him. "Kuchiki, the person I am interested in is you."

Rukia couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Almost immediately, Hitsugaya's arms wrapped around her in a fierce hug. "I didn't think that you would feel the same." Rukia told him.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but chuckle at that. He pulled back just enough to look at her. She was on her tiptoes to hug him around his neck. While they were both still on the shorter side of the shinigami, he was glad that he had had his growth spurt and was now taller than her.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to say something.

"What is the meaning of this?"

That wasn't Hitsugaya's nor Rukia's voice.

Both ice wielders slowly turned toward the door to see who had just spoken. The voice was unmistakable. They were both just hoping that they were just hearing things.

Unfortunately for them, it was.

For there in the doorway to the office stood Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Nii-sama! What are you doing here?" Rukia questioned while hiding her face in Hitsugaya's chest.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho has called an impromptu meeting for all taicho. I was simply coming to inform Hitsugaya-taicho." Byakuya glared at said man. "Would you enlighten me as to why your hands are around my sister, Hitsugaya?"

"I figured that it was obvious, Kuchiki-taicho." Hitsugaya said arrogantly. Perhaps not the best answer, but he was just too happy to care at the moment. He looked away from the man to look at the female still holding on to him.

"I need you to let go, Rukia. Your brother has just informed me of a meeting." he said. He almost caved when she looked up at him with a perfect pout. "Don't worry. I will find you after the meeting."

With a quick tightening of her arms, she hugged him once more before releasing him. She looked at him and just nodded her head. She gave her brother a sheepish smile. "I'll, um, see you later, as well, Nii-sama." And with that said, she took her leave.

Both men looked the other in the eye, trying to figure out what the other was planning. When neither gave in, they both left the office. When they entered the 1st Division, the tension between the two men was obvious to everyone in the hall.

The soutaicho's eyes twinkled with mirth. Everything was going exactly as planned. He couldn't wait to see just how exactly it happened.

"You are late, Kuchiki-taicho. Hitsugaya-taicho. I expect an explanation after the meeting." Yamamoto said.

"Yessir." They both said automatically.

"Very well then. As you all know, we are short three taicho at the moment. I would like recommendations for possible candidates." Yamamoto said, beginning the meeting.

"I would like to recommend Shuhei Hisagi. He has been running his division since the betrayal. The only problem is that he hasn't even released his bankai." Komamura said.

"Madarame Ikkaku has a bankai, however, he wishes to remain in the 11th. Says he doesn't want to have do more than what he does." Kenpachi answered.

"Abarai Renji has achieved bankai; however, he has yet to master it." Byakuya added.

"What about Kurosaki Ichigo? He has practically mastered his bankai." Kyoraku suggested.

"While Kurosaki is powerful, he is rash. Even though he is a substitute shinigami, he knows nothing of our history. If we allow Kurosaki to take a taicho position, he must go through the academy. Same as everybody else." Hitsugaya answered.

"There is still question of whether or not he will accept." Unohana pointed out. "He only has one year left until he is finished with his schooling. Then add in a few more years for the academy, that leaves a division without a taicho for quite a few more years if we give him the job."

"Who then would you suggest, Unohana-taicho?" Soi Fong asked.

"Bring back Shinji Hirako. Let another taicho help Abarai Renji. While not completely mastered, he still has good control over it." Unohana suggested. "We could appoint a temporary taicho for whichever division we put him in."

"Let's say we promote Abarai-fukutaicho to a division, bring back Shinji Hirako, and let me take over as the temporary taicho. I was planning to retire in about a decade or so anyway." Ukitake proposed.

Everyone except for Kyoraku and Yamamoto were surprised at the news.

"And who would take over the 13th, Ukitake-taicho?" Mayuri asked.

"Kuchiki Rukia. She too has achieved bankai, and she is capable of running the division by herself, as she has already proven." Ukitake defended.

"No." Byakuya adamantly refused, sound a bit like a spoilt child.

"Come now, Kuchiki-taicho. It's a good option. Kuchiki-fukutaicho is already well versed in running the division." Kyoraku added in support of his friend.

"It is too dangerous." insisted Byakuya. Was that actually a out on his face?

"Let the girl take over. I don't see the big deal." Kenpachi said.

Hitsugaya just couldn't resist. "I agree with Ukiatke. Kuchiki Rukia is well qualified for the position. Besides, Kuchiki-taicho, think about the reputation she would gain. Two taicho from the Kuchiki Clan at the same time. Besides, many possible suitors would surely back off once she gained the position."

Everyone could see that the noble was actually listening to Hitsugaya. That was surprising considering that there was some tension between them earlier.

The day couldn't get more perfect for Hitsugaya. He confessed to Rukia, who returned his feelings. He got to see Kuchiki Byakuya backed into a corner. And, if all goes well, just eliminated many possible threats to his relationship.

"You say that promoting her will lessen the number of suitors?" Byakuya asked.

"Indeed. Think about it, only another taicho or perhaps a gutsy noble would dare approach her if she were to be a taicho with quick access to her older brother, who also happens to be a taicho." Hitsugaya answered smoothly.

Many of the others in the room were getting suspicious. Just what was Hitsugaya playing at?

"Very well. I will allow Rukia to take the position if that is what is voted upon." Byakuya said proudly, like he came up with all the answers himself.

"There must be an approval of at least five taicho to bring back Shinji Hirako as a taicho." Yamamoto said.

All but Mayuri approved.

There must be an approval of at least five taicho for Abarai Renji to be voted in as a taicho."

Unohana, Komamura, Kyoraku, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and Ukitake all approved.

There must be an approval of at least five taicho to allow Kurosaki Ichigo to take the position of taicho, if he so chooses to accept, after completing the academy."

There was an unanimous approval from the taicho.

"Lastly, there must be an approval of at least five taicho for Ukitake-taicho to step down from the 13th and become a temporary taicho, and for Kuchiki Rukia to be his predecessor as the next taicho of the 13th Division."

Soi Fong, Unohana, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, and Ukitake all approved.

"In three days, there will a combined meeting with all of the current taicho and fukutaicho as well as the newly voted upon taicho if they are not in Seireitei to make the announcement. However, they are to not the reason behind the summoning. Dismissed." Yamamoto concluded.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho. I have not forgotten that you were late. I believe a suitable punishment will be to make you announce the reason at the next meeting in three days." Yamamoto said gleefully.


	9. Chapter 9

After a mild rant that lasted half an hour and resulted in only two people getting hit, Ichigo returned to Seireitei on the day of the meeting.

Once inside the 1st Division, he spotted Matsumoto, and quickly made his way over. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Anyone know what this meeting is about?"

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" Matsumoto questioned happily.

"Got a message saying I had to be here." Ichigo answered. "I thought only the taicho were invited to meetings like this."

"It's rare, but there are times when there is a combined taicho and fukutaicho meeting." Renji said as he walked closer to the couple.

"So what makes this one so special?" Ichigo asked.

"Who knows?" Renji shrugged, not really affected by not knowing.

Ichigo looks around at the others gathered. He sees Unohana and Byakuya talking about something. Yachiru at Kenpachi's shoulder. Kyoraku, Ukitake, Toshiro, and Rukia all talking to each other.

He cuts his eyes away only to immediately bring them back to the last group he saw. "When did Toshiro and Rukia start hanging out?"

Matsumoto had a sly smile on her face that made the two males wary. "No one knows. However, they have been seen around each other a lot recently. Rumor has it that tension has skyrocketed between Kuchiki-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho due to possible involvement with Kuchiki Rukia."

"If there was something going on, Kuchiki-taicho would know and would act on it." stated a proud redhead.

Yamamoto-soutaicho called for order, thus ending the conversation. The old man waited a little for everyone to get in their correct places. Once everything was in order, he began. "You have all been summoned here for a reason. After deliberation, we have decided that it is time to fill the empty taicho seats."

After a few moments, the mumbles of those that were surprised by the announcement settled down.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. It has been decided to offer you the position of taicho. Should you accept, after your current schooling is complete, you must enter and graduate from the academy before you can take up the position. Do you accept?" Yamamoto asked.

"I accept." Ichigo said with a smile on his face, but kept his voice serious. He noticed Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, and many others also had smiles on their faces.

"Very well. You shall be the taicho of the 3rd Division once all requirements have been met." The old man paused dramatically. "Shinji Hirako. The decision has been made to offer you the position of taicho once more. Do you accept?"

The blonde man looked completely serious. "I accept." Once those words were out of his mouth, his smile also appeared on his face.

"You will be the taicho of the 5th Division once again." Yamamoto-soutaicho chose to do another dramatic pause. "There was much deliberation about the third opening. Abarai Renji, fukutaicho of the 6th Division, you have been appointed to be the taicho of the 9th Division."

The biggest grin in history was on Renji's face at the announcement. "Thank you, Yamamoto-soutaicho." Renji then turned to face his captain. "Did you vote for me, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"No."

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Due to the time that it will take for you to fulfill your requirements, Ukiatke-taicho has decided to step down as the taicho of the 13th Division, and will help integrate you into your new position. He will run your division until you are ready." Yamamoto announced causing a stir amongst the fukutaicho. "Kuchiki Rukia, current fukutaicho of the 13th Division, you have been appointed as the new taicho of your division."

Rukia bowed deeply toward. "I accept the position of taicho of the 13th Division."

Yamamoto was pleased. The girl had been the most respectful of the newly appointed taicho. And of the few things he liked, he liked respect.

"Very well. You will all start your new jobs tomorrow." It sounded like a dismissal, so some of the shinigami were preparing to leave. The words that followed that statement caused them to stay. "Kuchiki-taicho. Hitsugaya-taicho. It is time that you inform us of the reason you were both late three days ago."

"I was talking with Kuchiki-fukutaicho about something important and lost track of the time. When Kuchiki-taicho arrived to tell me of the meeting, he saw us hugging and demanded to know what was going on. I simply told him that it was obvious. After Rukia left, we made our way here. The rest you know." Hitsugaya said smugly. He was not embarrassed, whatsoever.

Rukia was a different story. She was completely embarrassed. And all of the eyes looking at her did nothing to quell the embarrassment.

Yamamoto was smiling. Not that there was anybody who could tell. He couldn't believe what Hitsugaya had just said. No wonder Kuchiki Byakuya was in a bad mood.

Many of the other captains all had the same epiphany at the same time. Hitsugaya had anterior motives for wanting Kuchiki Rukia to become a taicho. While his reasons were solid, they were also for his own personal gain.

"And just what was your 'important' conversation about?" Byakuya asked. He wanted answered, and he wanted them now!

"This isn't happening… This isn't happening…" Rukia repeated while looking at the floor.

"Simple. I was discussing my relationship with your sister." replied Hitsugaya.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Relationship?"

"Yes. Relationship. Kuchiki Rukia is my girlfriend." confirmed the white haired male.

"Someone's gonna die… someone's gonna die…" Rukia said in a sing-song like voice.

Yachiru giggled at the violet eyed woman. Many others felt some pity of the woman. Not because she was dating Hitsugaya-taicho, but because of the way the information was being revealed.

"And when did this happen?" interrogated Byakuya.

"Right before you entered my office."

That wasn't the answer Byakuya was hoping to get. However, he wasn't done just yet. "And you think yourself worthy of Rukia?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. Only Rukia's opinion matters." stated Hitsugaya.

"He's gonna get us both killed!" Rukia hissed.

"Even still, how will she know if you are worthy if you do not prove yourself worthy?" was Byakuya's clever response.

"You say to prove myself. I could be proving myself to you or to Rukia. Yet going through with it would be pointless. It is known that the answer to a decision is made within the first 15 seconds of consideration. Even if you give yourself time to think on it, you will usually come back to the first answer. It's a clever trap, Kuchiki, but it will not work on me." Hitsugaya replied in all seriousness.

"Is that so?" questioned Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Indeed. Let's say I try to prove myself. You could simply say that I was either trying too hard to impress, or I wasn't trying hard enough. Either way, I come out the bad guy, and you come out as the concerned brother." said Hitsugaya.

"I see. You have my blessing on this relationship, Hitsugaya. You have proven yourself worthy." Byakuya declared.

"But, didn't Hitsugaya just prove himself by saying that he refused to prove himself?" Rukia asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

All eyes look from the little Kuchiki to the two males then back to the woman.

Hitsugaya just shrugged.

Byakuya smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hope you all enjoy!**

It has been a month since the promotion of Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia to the position of taicho.

Ichigo's visiting Seireitei this weekend, and Matsumoto isn't letting him out of her sight.

Renji's learning the hard that just because he has an position as Kuchki Byakuya doesn't mean that he is as good as his former taicho.

Rukia's handling the change the best. While it is not the same as running the division when Ukitake was ill, it was similar enough.

Many were surprised, yet not, that the newest Kuchiki-taicho was able to keep her relationship with Hitsugaya-taicho professional during the day.

Yes, the couple would be seen eating lunch together outside of the office and sometimes holding hands as they walked around.

After hours, if one got lucky, they might see the two sitting on Soukyoku Hill, where Hitsugaya would have his arm around her shoulders with her leaning into him.

Matsumoto would often gossip about how her taicho would finish his work early because he wanted to walk Rukia back to the estate.

Yamamoto-soutaicho was perhaps the most thrilled about the ice wielders' relationship. After all, he got to have some fun, issue out threats, and get the couple together. However, things were a bit more peaceful now. And it wasn't near as fun.

The sky was dark as two figures walked down a street through Seireitei. "Are you sure about this?" an obviously male voice asked.

"Yes. It's just a dinner." came an exasperated female voice.

"Just a dinner? It's at the Kuchiki Estate!" responded the male. "How is that just a dinner?"

"The place has nothing to do with the fact that you are going to be eating meal, Hitsugaya. I eat there all the time." the female answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's different. You live there, Rukia." Hitsugaya stated.

"If it makes you feel any better, Unohana-taicho will there as well." Rukia responded with a smile directed toward her companion.

"That's some dinner. Four taicho under one roof?" Hitsugaya said offhandedly.

"Well, it's only going to be two if we don't hurry up. Nii-sama isn't the most forgiving person. And I really do not want another lecture from him." the violet eyed woman stated.

"Another?" Hitsugaya couldn't help but ask, and seeing the blush on Rukia's face made it worth it.

"Well, he lectured me about not walking alone in the dark. How I might be attacked because people might be jealous of my promotion or relationship with you, drunk, or just plain stupid. He also said that I shouldn't always take the quickest way, but keep to the more well lit areas." answered Rukia.

"He would know what to expect. After all, you are both Kuchikis, and now you are also a taicho. I think he is looking out for you, even when he cannot do it physically." Hitsugaya reassured. "Now, I do not want to be on the look out for deceptively harmless sakura petals just because we were late."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh at that. She knew all of Seireitei was waiting on the day when there would be a showdown between Kuchiki Byakuya and Hitsugaya Toshiro. She personally thought that they, too, were waiting for that day.

Ten minutes later, Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toshiro sat down at the table. Unohana-taicho was already there along with Kuchiki Byakuya. Violet eyes looked between grey, blue, and teal eyes as silence reigned.

"Kuchiki-taicho." Unohana called, causing both siblings to look at her. Unohana lets out a small smile. "Oh dear, that could be a problem. How will you know who is being addressed when you are both in the same room?"

"Perhaps we should add their division?" Hitsugaya suggested. He didn't run into that problem. The siblings were simply Kuchiki and Rukia in his book. Why must people make it so difficult?

"It should not matter, as long as they can relay their message correctly, we will know whom it is for, and can easily turn away." Kuchiki Byakuya said.

"Tell me, Hitsugaya-taicho, when did you and Kuchiki Rukia get so comfortable together? Even for a couple, you two seem to have a deep understanding of each other." the older woman said, turning the conversation away from its previous topic.

"There has always been a sense of respect between us, even when Rukia was unseated. When she became a fukutaicho, that respect was still there, and it grew. After all, how many unseated shinigami get promoted directly to fukutaicho?" Hitsugaya answered, without really answering the question.

"That's a good foundation, but that didn't answer my question." Unohana pointed out.

"Like I said before, it grew with time. It was a slow process to get where we are today; thanks to Yamamoto-soutaicho's scheming, thought, it happened more quickly." Hitsugaya replied.

"He would just make small comment at first, ad those comments grew into making small talk, and eventually, we got to where we would have conversations with each other without being uncomfortable. Then, with all the matchmaking, the process got sped up." Rukia answered knowing that the other woman would continue to ask until she got her answers, one way or another.

According to the SWA, it's a trick of the trade.

"Yes, but this is something other than friendship. It's like you endured hardships together, and can understand where the other is coming from." Unohana's eyes suddenly held understanding.

Rukia spared a glance at Hitsugaya, who was looking at her. Neither were going to bring up a painful if it hurt the other.

"That's right, Unohana-taicho. Hitsugaya and I are similar enough that we can understand each other, but we are still different enough to be our own person." Rukia said with a smile.

After that, the four just made small talk. No one commented on how odd, yet natural, it poked to see he four of them sharing a meal. The only thing that intimidated the servants was that all four of them still were dressed for work, meaning they all had on their white haori.

Once the meal was finished, the male Kuchiki offered to take Unohana for a walk through the gardens. While modest with their relationship, neither shied away from the fact that they were together.

That left Hitsugaya and Rukia at the table. "I suppose you got the memo about tomorrow, correct?" he asked while taking hold of her hand.

"Yes. I really don't want tomorrow to happen." Rukia said.

"Kenpachi's people will enjoy it. I think they are the only ones who will." Hitsugaya stated.

"And what about you?" Rukia couldn't help but ask. Tomorrow was going to be chaos.

"I'll be fine. People know not to cross me. I am more worried about you. You may be targeted tomorrow." Teal clashed with violet.

"I can handle myself, you know." answered the raven haired female.

"I know. That won't stop me from worrying, though." he replied.

"The message said that there would be no deaths allowed." reminded Rukia.

"Doesn't mean that someone will not end up in the 4th Division."

"Please, be careful." Rukia pleaded with him, even though it was unnecessary.

"I will." He answered. "And I want you to promise me the same."

"Of course. I promise."

The tanner hand squeezed the pale hand in its grasp.

The use of zanpakuto outside of training had been approved for a 24 hour period from sunrise tomorrow to the following sunrise.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: For your viewing… err, reading pleasure. Enjoy!**

The 9th Division was being overrun by possible stories to publish in the Seireitei Communications. Poor Renji didn't know what to do; he had never helped run a paper before.

"Zaraki-taicho's fight with Izuru-fukuotaicho? 3rd Seat Madarame's fight with girlfriend Soi Fong-taicho?"

"No. We need something unexpected, something that will shock everyone." Hisagi answered while still looking through papers. "Surely there was one fight that stood out above the others; it was a free-for-all for 24 hours!"

"Go with the fight that happened last night between Kuchiki-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho. Everybody has been waiting for it to happen anyway." Renji's voice called out from the mass of people.

"Oh! That's good, taicho! Great job!" Hisagi cheered along with the others in the division that were in the office. "So, who here knows about that fight?"

Silence.

"How can we not have any information on the fight that we have been constantly looking out for?" Hisagi asked. He looked toward his new taicho. "How did you know about it, taicho?"

"You mean you completely missed that huge drop in temperature? Flying sakura petals? Ice covering the ground? The sound of swords clashing?" Renji was astounded that the fukutaicho didn't know anything about it.

"I was visiting Kira in the 4th last night. He had stood his ground when facing Zaraki-taicho, who said he was impressed with Kira before he attacked him." The dark haired man replied.

"Well, I can't tell you how it started, or even how it ended. I can tell you that Kuchiki-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho are in the 4th Division right now. Apparently, Yamamoto-soutaicho stopped anyone who would try to interfere." Renji said.

"Hmm, yes. I see. The mystery of the fight will help with the story. It will give it character." Hisagi declared. "Are there any other witnesses to the fight?"

"Besides Yamamoto-soutaicho, there was only Rukia and Matsumoto." answered the new taicho.

Hisagi just nodded his head and wrote down the names.

Meanwhile, in the 4th Division, two patients were each receiving a lecture. One by a taicho, and the other by a fukutaicho.

"Taicho! Why did you have to go and pick a fight with Kuchiki-taicho? How are you supposed to take Rukia out if you are all bandaged up! It was stupid! Sure, you're great, but Kuchiki-taicho has years of experience on his side!" Matsumoto ranted while pacing beside the bed where her target was located.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya began to speak but was cut off.

"And did you even think about how Rukia felt? What if the two of you were seriously injured? It's bad enough that she had to watch you two fight each other. If it were just a friendly spar, that's one thing, but to see a full-fledged fight… Ugh!" Matsumoto finally took a seat in the chair beside the bed. If she hadn't gotten through to him yet, then there was little hope left.

"Matsumoto. It was something that was bound to happen, either now or in the future. This was between me and Kuchiki Byakuya." Hitsugaya explained.

"I'd love to see Kuchiki Rukia's face when you tell her that, taicho." Matsumoto smirked when she recalled the female's temper.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Enter."

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a dark haired figure.

Down the hall, another patient was receiving a similar lecture. "You really pushed yourself this time, didn't you, Kuchiki-taicho?" Those words brought back the memory of healing him on the day of Kuchiki Rukia's execution. "What was so important that you just had to fight Hitsugaya-taicho? And you did it in front of Rukia-taicho as well! For two intelligent men, you both acted like children!"

Kuchiki Byakuya locked eyes with Unohana. "It's better that it happened now than later on."

"How can you say that? It shouldn't have happened at all!" exclaimed Unohana.

"What's done is done. We cannot change the past, Unohana." he replied.

There was silence in the room while the healer looked over the man's charts. Just as she was about to say something, there was a knock on the door.

The two inside the room looked at each other before giving permission to enter.

The door opened to reveal a dark haired shinigami.

In the 13th Division, Rukia was trying to find some semblance of peace. She had stayed up all night before coming to work that morning. It was peaceful and quiet for about an hour, even if she wasn't feeling all that peaceful. Then, Kiyone came in and shared some gossip with Sentaro, which lead to the whole division learning of it.

Hitsugaya-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho were in the 4th Division, and Kiyone heard it from her sister, who learned of it when she came into work this morning.

That one little sliver of news made many seek out the 13th Division taicho in hopes of getting more gossip, err, news. Sadly for them, Rukia refused to answer their questions. She would simply ask if they had finished their work for the day.

The raven haired woman looked out to the gardens outside her office and let out a sigh. She didn't have a fukutaicho to help her with the paperwork, at least not yet. It had been decades since the 13th Division had a fukutaicho until she took the position.

She let out another sigh and turned back toward the stack of papers on her desk hoping that it would keep her mind distracted for a long time.

The sun was starting to set when Kuchiki Rukia left her office. She still needed to sort a few things out, so she went to the one person she could always go to for advice.

She found the person she was looking for at the 1st Division talking with Yamamoto-soutaicho and Kyoraku-taicho. All three seemed to be amused by something.

"Ukitake-taicho." called Rukia, who standing back at a respectful distance.

The three men turn their eyes toward the newcomer. "Ah, Rukia! We were just talking about you! How have you been?" asked her former taicho.

"I've been doing good." Rukia answered. "You were talking about me? Why?"

"Haven't you seen the evening edition of the Seireitei Communications?" a curious Kyoraku asked.

"No, why?" There was no mistaking the curiosity in her voice.

"Take a look." Kyoraku said as he handed her a copy of the article.

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she saw what was on the front cover.


	12. Chapter 12

**_SEIREITEI COMMUNICATIONS_**

**_A Fight Of Epic Proportions Amongst Taichos! _**

**_Kuchiki-taicho vs Hitsugaya-taicho!_**

**_What caused this fight? Who made the first move? And, what does Kuchiki Rukia have to say about all of this?_**

**_We have the answers from eye witnesses inside!_**

Narrowed violet eyes couldn't even flip past the front page. How did someone get this information? Sure, Matsumoto-fukutaicho came across the scene toward the end, but she had promised that she wouldn't mention it to others unless word got out.

Eye witnesses. That would be Yamamoto-soutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, and herself. They didn't ask her, and she was doubtful that someone asked Yamamoto-soutaicho. Surely, Matsumoto wouldn't… couldn't… didn't…

The raven haired taicho suddenly turned and marched straight out of the building.

"Where do you think she is going?" Kyoraku asked.

"I figure she's heading toward the 4th Division." Ukitake said.

"Someone's going to get a tongue-lashing." Yamamoto supplied. "The question to be answered is just who is her target?"

After a few minutes, Rukia reached her destination. It took her a few minutes to find the correct office, but when she did, she made sure people knew she was there. The temperature had dropped and movement stopped almost immediately.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taicho… what can we do for you?" asked a nameless shinigami.

"Yes, can you please tell me who published the front page article of the evening edition? I wanted to tell them about how much I appreciated it." Rukia answered sweetly as she let the temperature return to normal.

There was a unanimous sigh of relief that was felt, but not really seen. "Of course, Kuchiki-taicho. This way."

The shinigami lead her to Renji's office then left. Rukia braced herself before she knocked on the door.

"Enter." came the voice of her friend from childhood.

A smirk made its way across her face, but it quickly turned into a serene smile when she entered the office. "Renji. Hisagi-fukutaicho."

"Kuchiki-taicho? What are you doing here?" Hisagi asked.

"I came by so that I could tell the published of the article on the front page of the evening edition what I thought about it." Rukia said in the same sweet voice that she had used earlier.

Renji's head immediately shot up. He knew that voice. It was the voice that she used to get out of things and blame it on others. Renji suddenly wanted to escape. He was dead if she found out he had told Hisagi about the altercation between Hitsugaya-taicho and her brother.

"Oh, well, thank you. I take it that you liked it?" Hisagi asked, still unaware of the danger.

"So you published the article?" Rukia questioned.

"Yes, after Abarai-taicho told us about it, there could be no other featured story." Hisagi answered proudly.

Renji was hastily writing a will that read: _Rukia's gonna kill me. And Hisagi. And she'll probably get away with it, too. She'll use that perfect pout she perfected as kids on both her brother and Hitsugaya-taicho. Good luck ever saying no that! I leave all of my stuff with Momo, who I know will cherish my memory. Nothing of mine will go to the midget who killed me! Nothing! And Hisagi, I will kill you for this, after Rukia kills us both!_

Rukia looked on in amusement at the redhead. It seemed as though he knew what was coming. She smirked and outside the 9th Division, screams and yelps of pain could be heard.

Once Rukia was satisfied with her answers, she made her way to the 4th Division. She knew Unohana-taicho wouldn't let either of them go for at least a day, no matter how much they complained.

Once there, she quickly made her way to her sibling's room. "Nii-sama?" she called as she opened the door.

Byakuya looked at Rukia. "You can come in Rukia."

Rukia made her way to the chair beside the bed. "Nii-sama… Just because I'm with Hitsugaya-taicho doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to leave your life. If anything, it means that you will get to threaten someone other than Renji and Ichigo."

Byakuya smirked at that. "So, you expect it to get serious?"

Rukia blushed. "Not right away, but yes, I can see it getting serious."

"Hm. I see. Know this, Rukia. When Hitsugaya asks me to allow him to marry you, he will have to ask twice." he said.

Rukia just blinked. "Twice?"

"I will say no the first time. No matter how good he is for you, you're my sister. It doesn't matter if it's by marriage or blood, the fact remains the same. He will have to come back another day and ask again if he is truly serious." Byakuya answered easily.

Rukia giggled. "Nii-sama, that's mean! I'll pity him because he will most likely be nervous coming to ask you the first time. You'll give him heart attack when you say no."

"So, you don't have faith in Hitsugaya?" Byakuya questioned.

"NII-SAMA!"

Even Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't help but smile at her response.

Half an hour later, Rukia stood outside a door just a few doors down from her brother's room. She was surprised at what she saw when she opened the door. There were flowers, stuffed animals, candy, and balloons. It had Ukitake's name all over it.

Hitsugaya looked to see who was coming to visit him so late in the day. Hinamori had visited around lunch, and Ukitake came by not too long after. He didn't worry when he told the others that Rukia hadn't visited him yet. She was by his side all night after he was put into the room. She was there when he fell asleep from the medicine, and she was there when he first woke up around sunrise.

He watched as she made her way over to the chair beside his bed. He was surprised when she completely bypassed it to sit on the edge of his bed. "Rukia…"

"I was worried about you. One mistake, and either of you could have been severely injured." Rukia said while looking right into his eyes. "I think that the two of you should pay a visit to Renji after being released."

Now he was curious. There was mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Why? What did he do?"

"Oh, he just helped Hisagi-fukutaicho with a front page story. Nii-sama was featured, and you were featured, as well." Rukia said casually. "It was on today's evening edition."

Hitsugaya was able to read between the lines. He knew it had something to do with last night. It would also explain why Hisagi had visited him when Matsumoto was there. It looked like there would be collaboration between himself and Kuchiki Byakuya in the near future.

"Why don't you tell me what you already did to them?" he asked.

Rukia smiled. There really was no getting around Hitsugaya's observation skills. She smiled as she laid down on the bed beside him while resting her head on his chest. She felt one of Hitsugaya's hands start running through her hair as she began her story.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I feel so bad that I wasn't able to update this whatsoever until today! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

In the office of the 10th Division, two shinigami were both willingly hard at work, though they each had their own reasons, doing the paperwork for the division.

The should come as no surprise that the first is Hitsugaya-taicho.

The second person in the office is none other than Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

_Matsumoto + paperwork + willingly = . . . ?_

Many shinigami weren't sure what to think about it. When Matsumoto came into work on time that morning, she didn't even complain about how early it was, how much paperwork needed to be done, nothing. She just waltzed in and started working.

Hitsugaya, however, wasn't so surprised. He had been threatening her all month that if her paperwork wasn't up-to-date by the end of the day today, then he wouldn't allow her her requested time off.

Coming from him, it wasn't that bad of deal. She had requested a half week off followed by half-days for the other half of the week.

Reason: Ichigo was coming to visit Seireitei for a week.

Hitsugaya mentally wondered if she would actually start doing her paperwork when Ichigo entered the academy, and then later taking over the 3rd Division. He could honestly see it going either way.

On one hand, he could keep threatening her about her vacation days.

On the other hand, she wouldn't be taking as many vacation days.

Either way, life wasn't going to be the same. Not that it had been the same for some time now.

Everything changed with Rukia. Her name was now being taught at the academy when they start talking about the war. There was no denying that she played a big, if unknowing, part in the change of Seireitei.

Then, there was the matchmaking that took place a few months ago. And that brought the raven haired girl into his life in a new way. And he wouldn't change it.

However, Hitsugaya was feeling anxious. Tomorrow has his birthday. Rukia hadn't really said anything about it, but then again, they hadn't really discussed it either.

The last time he celebrated his birthday was with Hinamori, Aizen, and Matsumoto the night they watched the fireworks from the roof.

It made sense that his birthday was in winter, and he couldn't help but wonder if Rukia's birthday was also in winter.

He also wondered what he could get her that would live up the expectations of either of the Kuchiki nobles.

Meanwhile, in the 13th Division, Kuchiki Rukia was thinking on much the same lines. She was going over the conversation that happened between her, Matsumoto, and Hinamori yesterday when they kidnapped the young taicho for a lunch break.

"Come on, Rukia-taicho!" Matsumoto pleaded. It's just a lunch out with friends.

It wasn't a lie. Matsumoto was dating one of Rukia's best friend Ichigo, and she was also Hitsugaya's fukutaicho. Hinamori was dating Renji, Rukia's other best friend, and she was good friends with Hitsugaya.

"If it will get you two to stop begging then yes, I will go." Rukia finally relented.

The three ended up going to a small food stall near the outer wall. The location made Rukia curious. She had a feeling that something else was going on.

She was right.

As soon as they finished their food, Matsumoto and Hinamori turned serious.

"Rukia-taicho. I know that you are dating Shiro-chan. Since his birthday is in two days, I was wondering if you could give me an idea of what he wants. I feel bad that I haven't gotten him anything yet." Hinamori confessed while unknowingly shocking the violet eyed female.

"Well, nothing too flashy or childish. I would say something simple and meaningful. You two grew up together, right?" Rukia asked.

"He liked it when you, me, Aizen, and him watched the fireworks." Momo said while speaking to herself, hope that it would spark an idea.

"Why don't you take him to go see your Granny? He would love that and she would love getting visitors." Matsumoto suggested. She already had her gift picked out. "What about you, Rukia? What are you getting taicho?"

"That for me know and you to find out." Rukia said, dodging the question.

Rukia sighed as she looked at the paperwork on her desk. Hitsugaya's birthday was tomorrow. She couldn't help but wonder why her didn't tell her.

Then again, it hadn't really come up when they were together, so she couldn't fully blame him.

She sighed and went back to work.

The two young taicho were a bundle of nerves the next day. Hitsugaya kept expecting Rukia to come through the doors that lead to office, and he felt the disappointment grow as each new person came in.

Although, when Hinamori came in and said that she was taking him out for lunch in Rukongai, he was curious. He was pleasantly that they ended up at Granny's house, where they lived when they were younger.

He was even more surprised when she confided that Rukia and Matsumoto helped her figure just what to do for his birthday. However, with that confession, he also felt hurt. Rukia knew about his birthday, and she still hadn't come to even see him.

When he returned to his office, he didn't see anything that revealed that Rukia was there. So, he let out an almost silent sigh and started on the remaining paperwork.

The sun was almsot completely set when he got to the last paper.

_Hitsugaya, _

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch you, but I wanted to know if we were still going to meet tonight at the usual spot. _

_Rukia_

Well, she had come. He had missed her visit. And she still didn't say anything about his birthday.

He decided that he would just have to ask her about it when he got to Soukyoku Hill.

It didn't take very long at all for him to reach their usual spot. She was sitting on the edge of the cliff just looking up at the sky.

"Rukia."

"Hitsugaya."

"You can stop with Hitsugaya. I thought we covered this already." he said as he sat down beside her. He didn't, however, put his arm around her shoulders like she was expecting.

"Old habits die hard, Toshiro." Rukia confessed. She looked down before turning her head to look right at him. She waited until he was looking at her to begin speaking. "Happy Birthday, Toshiro. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get you anything. I only found out about your birthday a few days ago, and even then it was by accident."

Hitsugaya felt guilty at the sadness that was in her eyes. "Rukia, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. I just never really about it until recently. I haven't celebrated my birthday all that much. I'm from Rukongai. We dont really have birthdays there. I know it's different for nobles, but I'm not a noble."

The was a knowing look in Rukia's eyes that confused Hitsugaya. He knew that she was adopted, but she still would have celebrated her birthday more than him.

"Inuzuri. 78th District." she said while looking away from captivating teal eyes. "That's where I lived most of my life. It has been close to a century that I have been a Kuchiki. I never knew my birthday when I was kid. Renji and others would often pick a day and claim it as theirs. It was usually a day that held a special meaning to them. I never really had one.

Nii-sama adopted me as a his sister when I was in the academy. that day became my birthday. It wasn't until after my execution that I learned that the day of my adoption is the same day as my actual birthday. Nii-sama told me that Hisana had mentioned my birthday, and after she passed, he swore that he would adopt me on my birthday."

Hitsugaya was shocked. He had heard about Kuchiki Byakuya's late wife. He knew Rukia was adopted, but he was astonished that she was from one of the worst districts.

It didn't lessen his view on her. It improved it greatly.

He pulled her closer to him as he draped his arm across her shoulders, letting her know that he didn't think anything bad about what she had told him.

"Rukia. That doesn't matter to me. You are still Rukia, and I wouldn't change that for the world." he said causing Rukia to tilt her head up to see him. "I'm not in love with you just because you are a noble, adopted or not. Knowing your past isn't going to change my feelings, either." Hitsugaya confessed.

Rukia was shocked, but she could deny that she was elated at what he had just said. "I love you, too, Toshiro."

He smiled a sincere smile and leaned down to kiss her.

Right as their lips touched, fireworks went off. Literally. They both turned to look at the sky for a moment as it faded away before returning to the kiss.

Once they separated, they sat watching the fireworks light up the sky, unaware of the snow that was falling to ground.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Yamamoto-soutaicho looked at the people gathered in his office. He had called them in stating that they had an important mission that needed their attention immediately.

Each was feeling anxious about it.

They all had already made plans, and this new mission could easily disrupt those plans.

Ichigo was graduating from high school next week.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho. Surely you can find others for this mission. We have already requested and gotten approval for a brief vacation next week." a female spoke up.

"Plans change. The request is now void, Kuchiki-taicho." Yamamoto said in all seriousness. "You are all needed on this mission starting tomorrow. It will last for three weeks."

"Sir! You cannot be serious! Ichigo graduates next week! Surely you are not suggesting that we miss that!" another female spoke up this time.

"Who said anything about missing it, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" asked the old man.

"Well, if we are not going to miss it, and this mission lasts for three weeks starting tomorrow, then what exactly is our mission?" a decidedly male voice asked.

"Why, you are to watch over Kurosaki Ichigo until he is to come to Seireitei. He has two weeks of school left, and we have given him a week to spend with his family before he comes here. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him, now do we?" Yamamoto-soutaicho said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The three figures all relaxed. "But sir, we only…" Matsumoto began, but couldn't continue thanks to a pale hand covering her mouth, courtesy of the 13th Division taicho Kuchiki Rukia.

"We will take the mission, Yamamoto-soutaicho. Nothing will happen on our watch." Rukia answered.

"Very good. You are dismissed." Yamamoto watched with unveiled amusement as Rukia removed her hand so that she could bow, and right as Matsumoto was about to open her mouth, Hitsugaya shot her a glare that made sure she didn't say anything while in the office.

Nothing was ever boring with any combination of those three around. He wondered why he hadn't made sure it had happened before. Oh well, there was always new blood he could pick on.

Once outside the office, Matsumoto let loose. "What was that about? Why did you stop me from speaking?"

Rukia sighed. "I wasn't about to let you complain to Yamamoto-soutaicho about getting more than the requested days off. If you think about it, it means that we are receiving vacation pay and mission pay."

Hitsugaya could see when what Rukia was saying got throughout to Matsumoto. There was a twinkle in her eyes, and a smile played across her face. "Oh, I've got to go get ready! It's three weeks, and it starts tomorrow!"

The two ice wielders blinked twice and she was gone. They just looked at each other and shrugged, before walking toward their divisions. "Well, I cannot say that I am really surprised about that."

Rukia nodded her head in agreement. "You know, something just occurred to me."

Hitsugaya glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Oh?"

"Yamamoto-soutaicho said that this mission was for three weeks, and Ichigo graduates next week. He also said that we were to watch over Ichigo."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'And?'? He's sending us to school! Out of all the shinigami that really know Ichigo, we are the most normal looking, and the kids at Karakura have already seen us. He proabaly only chose Matsumoto because she is with Ichigo." Rukia explained.

The more Hitsugaya thought about it, the more it made sense. Many other shinigami did stand out in the modern world. And it's true, the kids at Karakura did know them already.

"And what does he think is going to be our story for returning to that school with only two weeks left? A sob story about how we transferred to another school and graduated, but we liked Karakura so much that we wanted to feel like we graduated from there instead?" Hitsugaya said while trying to come up with a reasonable answer.

Rukia knew he wasn't being serious. "Just leave it to me. I've got all of Karakura wrapped around my finger."

"I doubt that you have everyone there wrapped around your finger."

Hitsugaya took back what he said the next day.

The three shinigami had entered the school when they knew classes were in session so as to surprise their human allies.

They quickly made their way to the office, all wearing their old uniforms.

"It's been quite some time since I have seen your faces. What are you all doing here?" asked the principal.

Rukia knew that was her cue. "Sir, when we transferred to our other school, we kept comparing to Karakura. We graduated from school last week, but we felt such a connection here that we had to come see if you would let us be students here for the last two weeks. We don't have to graduate, we just want know the feeling of being home again."

The principal looked at those violet eyes brimming with honesty and sincerity. He remembered these students. They were only here for a short while, but they each stood out, and were all great in academics.

He knew his answer. "This is not normal protocol, but I do not see any harm in letting you three come back. And, I will even make up a special diploma for all three of you. As you said, you have already received them fem your other school, but that doesn't mean you cannot be a part of the ceremony here!"

Rukia and Matsumoto smiled happily. Hitsugaya was amazed. "Oh, thank you so much!"

A few minutes later, the three left the office with their new schedules. "Did that really just happen?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I told you not to doubt me, Toshiro." Rukia said arrogantly as the three made their way up to the roof. They didn't want Ichigo and the others to know they were there yet.

Honestly, the humans' reactions were just too funny to pass up.

"You're not going to jump from the ground to the second story window again, are you Rukia?" Matsumoto asked.

"No, I think I will just walk straight in this time. What about you, Toshiro?" Rukia asked.

"I believe just walking in will be enough." he answered.

"Well, maybe that will be more fun than some theatrics." Matsumoto said.

About an hour later, the bell rang.

The three got up and waited until the halls were pretty much clear before making their way to class. While Matsumoto had requested to be in most of Ichigo's classes, the principle put all three of them together in many of Ichigo's classes.

Hitsugaya could hear the teacher start talking and knew it was time.

He knocked on the door before opening it. He entered first followed by Rukia and Matsumoto.

They didn't even get to introductions before someone caused a commotion.

"Why, the lovely Kuchiki Rukia has returned! My high school days are complete."

It was Keigo.

"Is there a reason the three of you are disrupting my class?" the teacher asked.

Rukia handed them a note from the principal. When the teacher nodded, they found their seats.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Enjoy!**

Time flew for everyone at Karakura. It seemed like just yesterday that Rukia, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto arrived at the school.

Matsumoto was still staying with Orihime, but this time, Hitsugaya and Rukia decided to stay with Urahara. One of the main reasons was because they were still taichos, and so they had to have an update on their division almost every day.

Hitsugaya and Rukai were walking toward Urahara's shop after school. "Tomorrow's the graduation ceremony." Rukia said. "I cant believe how much Ichigo has changed since I met him over two years ago."

"He's not that different. He's just found his place in life. Even if it happens to be in the afterlife." Hitsugaya said.

"That's true. I know I've found mine." Rukia admitted. "It's in your arms. As long as I have you, I have everything I need."

Hitsugaya stopped walking and looked at the woman beside him. He quickly drew her in for a kiss. "You are my home, Rukia."

Rukia smiled as she laced their fingers together and continued to walk.

Rukia had happy tears in her eyes as she watched Ichigo receive his diploma. He was her best friend. She had watched him grow up to be the man he was today.

Hitsugaya was right. He had found his place in life, and soon he would be able to fully live that life.

Rukia received her diploma before either Hitsuagaya or Matsumoto. When the ceremony was over, the three read their diplomas while their friends surrounded them.

It had their names and "Even if you weren't here for long, you are still a part of the Karakura family."

They all shared a laugh at that.

The next week went by in a blur.

They were in front of Urahara's gate when Ichigo made an unexpected request. "I don't want to use my badge this time."

"Oh, do you want to do it?" Urahara asked while raising his cane.

Ichigo shook his head. "Rukia. I want Rukia to do it."

It was a bittersweet moment for Rukia as she slipped on the glove she always carried when in the human world.

She had watched Ichigo grow and been a friend and companion for a couple of years now. He's not the brash young boy she met that fateful night.

Rukia smiled and jumped.

"Alright. Let's go." Ichigo said once the process was over.

The four entered the gate ready to start a new chapter of their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This is the absolute last chapter. **

**AN2: This story now has a sequel! It's Give Me A Break! **

It took four years for Ichigo to graduate from the academy, and while he now knows kido, he isn't much better at it than Kenpachi.

It took another year before Ukiatke handed the 3rd Division over to him completely.

"I still can't believe that Ikkaku and Soi Fong-taicho are about to have a baby. It's only been two years since they got married." Rukia said as she laid her head against Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"I feel sorry for the kid. They are going to think that their parents love each other, but want to kill each other." Hitsugaya added causing Rukia to giggle.

"Everyone seems to be happy now. Nanao-chan announced at the SWA meeting today that she is pregnant again. It will her and Kyoraku's third child." Rukia vocalized. "It's been what, five years of marriage for them?"

"Yes. I believe there was a marriage every year since the matchmaking. Nanao and Kyoraku were the first." Hitsugaya commented.

"Then Renji and Hinamori got married the following year. Isn't she due soon?"

"Next week." he answered. "After them, it was Kuchiki and Unohana. How's he handling the fact that he is going to be a father?"

"I think he is feeling what fathers usually feel. He cant wait for his child, but he is also nervous because it is something he hasn't really had to deal with before." Rukia explained.

"Let's see, after them, it was Ikkaku and Soi Fong-taicho, and last year Ichigo and Matsumoto got married." Hitsugaya stated.

"It looks like Yamamoto-soutaicho called the matches. I never would have guessed that some of them would ever even click, let alone get married." Rukia said.

"Rukia, what would you say if I asked you to move in with me?" Hitsugaya asked. He knew that right now she was living in the taicho quarters of the 13th Division. He was living in the 10th Division's quarters himself.

What Rukia didn't know is that he had talked with Byakuya a few weeks back, and he just got confirmation that it was complete today.

Rukia was shocked. "Toshiro, that makes no sense. We both live in our own quarters. They are not big enough for two people to live comfortably."

"Who said anything about living in the taicho quarters?" Hitsugaya picked her up and sped to a certain location.

When he set Rukia down, she was looking at a beautiful home similar to the Kuchiki Estate, but nowhere near as large. She turned around to see Hitsugaya Toshiro looking at her expectantly.

"I'm not saying you have to move in immediately. In fact, Kuchiki Byakuya wouldn't let you unless your married to me." Hitsugaya hinted.

"Married… Toshiro, are you suggesting…?" Rukia couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Rukia. We have been together for a little over six years now. We are living in a time of peace. I am a patient man, and I didn't want to rush you into anything. I know how excited you get when you talk about the others being married. However, I cannot deny that I have wanted to ask this for some time now. Kuchiki Rukia, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Rukia threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

Hitsugaya smiled as he thought about the matchmaking that helped start this relationship.

He would be sure to say a personal 'Thank you' to Yamamoto-soutaicho for helping him to catch a perfect catch.

**AN: To everyone who has read this: THANK YOU! **

**AN2: There is now a sequel: Give Me A Break. **


End file.
